Star vs the Force of evil : The tales of Princess Jackie Book One : T
by French Ninja
Summary: Marco and Hekapoo have a daughter. Star, married Tom because of that. In the other hand, Knuckles is send to Jackie's room after being practically killed by Marco for his blood and the Master Emeralds. [Knuckles, Jackie] [Hekapoo, Marco] Star, Tom, Janna.


Star vs the Force of evil : The tales of Princess Jackie.

Book One : The Chaos Guardian.

Chapter 1: Marco is gone...But Knuckles is here !

|Angel Island|

"This times, you will die protecting your Island !" A man, shape like an egg said.

A red echidna take a step forward, before smirking.

"I don't think so. Like always..."

|Echo Creek|

"Like always you will lose." said a girl around her 17 years.

"Come on Jackie, just one date, at least we can just walk together."

"No Steve, that's the deal, you try to read my mind, if you can read it, I go on a date with you, but if you can't, you know already..."

"Yeah, I walk home alone, and cry on my big sister laps." The boy said.

Jackie was already tired of him, she didn't want to go on a date with him, but he was a good friend. JUST a good friend. Since Marco leave for Mewni, this boy, who was new in town when Marco was saying goodbye, ask out Jackie. At the first times, it was hilarious to see the boy trying to read her mind. But she was only 14...Now she's 17 years old and she begin to feel a depression coming. While she was thinking, Steve was looking deep in her eyes, pretending (no in fact he was really trying to) read her mind.

"Ok, this is annoying, you're annoying. Steve you're a good friend, ask me to hangout with you AND the group, I will. But going on a date with you ? Impossible. I'm really sorry Steve, but you're just a friend to me." she said apologetically.

After this confession, she close her door and was running in his house, when she reach her room, she lock her inside, before letting a big sight. 'Star was something, but this Steve... 'She taught. She walk by her bed, but she stop in front of her mirror. She was curviest than before, her hair, tied up in a ponytail, was much longer. Only her blue streaks wasn't tied up, resting in her right cheek like a waterfall. After her 'looking at myself' session, she lay on her bed, removing her pants and her shirt, resting on her black underwear. When she was about to sleep, a noise, like something just blow up, was hear. Jackie didn't move 'Bah, the media will say what happened tonight or tomorrow on tv.' she taught.

But, again, at the moment she close her eyes, a bright light illuminated her room.

"A portal" she said happily. She stood up, tears of joy falling on her cheeks.

But it wasn't Marco. It was a red thing...

"Help me..."Knuckles said weakly, before passing out.

|Earlier, on Angel Island|

Eggman was flying away, like the coward he was. Knuckles was smiling, at least he had a good fight today. He turn to see the destroyed robot laying on the grass.

"Oh man...Next time I will fight Eggman on the East cliff of the island..."

"Next time it would be you're dead body that I will threw of the island." said a voice behind him.

A man was standing in front of Knuckles, with a woman hiding behind him. But Knuckles wasn't ready for fight, he was...

"Tired..."he said quietly.

"What do you said ?" The girl ask him.

"I said I'm tired, I just finish a battle against a giant robot, and clean my island. Plus, tonight is the birthday of my buddy, so I will fight you two tomorrow. Okay ?" He said before starting to leave the altar.

He didn't pass the Master Emerald that a little sword pierced is back. Knuckles turn around, taking off the little sword of his back.

"Who are you ?" he said, calmly but angry.

"I'm Marco, and here is my friend.."He said

"Hi, I'm Hekapoo." She said. "Prepare to die...euh...you.."

"Knuckles, I'm Knuckles the Echidna, the Guardian of the Master Emerald."

"Prepare to die Knuckles" she said, before jumping and kicking in the jaw.

Knuckles grab her legs, and threw her hard on the ground, before pierced her arm with the blade that Marco had used on him.

"Rest here." He then face Marco, "You're turn now".

Knuckles run to him, punching his face, his jaw, his cheeks, his stomach and then he kick him hard in the head at great speed. Marco was on the floor, his mouth bleeding. After some seconds, he try to get up.

"Hm, you want a rematch ? Come on, take your girl and get off my island. You're not in good shape." said Knuckles.

"Knuckles..."call Marco. "I have something to say..."

"So you want to talk now ?" answer calmly Knuckles, despite his anger.

Marco finally stood up, helping Hekapoo.

"This girl, she's a forger. Where she live..."

"Skip the details, I'm late for the birthday of my buddy now."

Hekapoo stood in front of Knuckles, "I want the jewel called the Master Emerald." she then look back at Marco before continuing, "I need this heal someone who I care for..."

"I'm sorry, but you can't take my emeralds, look, take this 'friend in need' and I will help you."

"Thank you so much."Hekapoo said.

"Now would you kill me ?"Knuckles ask.

"We need your blood, for our baby" Said Marco before he pierced the stomach of Knuckles.

"I w-will come back...I will...I..."Knuckles fall on the ground, weak.

Marco collect his blood, but when Hekapoo try to touch the Master Emeralds, The sacred jewel explode in five pieces. The levitate around Knuckles. Before Hekapoo and Marco have time to breath, the spirit of Tikal appeared.

"Master Emeralds, protect your Guardian, give him another chance to complete his task." Then Tikal kneel in front of Knuckles body.

"Take him in a better place, Angel Island will join Chaos in the Ocean, while the Guardian will heal, and became stronger, please sand him to someone who have a pure heart, a pure soul."

While her prayer was finished, a little piece of the Master Emerald was put on the right hand of Knuckles, He was about to say something (he awake while Tikal was praying), but he was threw on portal.

|Now with Jackie|

"Help...me..." said weakly Knuckles. The little shard of the Master emerald fall in front of him. Jackie take the green piece of emeralds.

"Wow, that's something." but then her sample of her blood was collected by the shard, hurtfully. Jackie threw the shard on Knuckles, sucking her thumb. When the shard touch Knuckles, a sample of his blood was collect to, the shard, then, levitate between them. The spirit of Tikal appeared in front of Jackie.

"Jackie Lynn Thomas. I'm Tikal, don't be afraid. I'm the spirit of the Master Emeralds."

'Don't freak out. At least you know Marco and Star, so random things are normal to see' Jackie taught.

"And who's that ?" she ask Tikal.

"That is the Guardian of the Master Emeralds, Knuckles the Echidna."

Tikal put her hands on the forehead of Jackie, sanding her information and memories about Knuckles.

"Wow what was that ?" Jackie ask.

"That will help you taking of Knuckles. Jackie the Master Emeralds and the God Chaos choose you to taking care of Knuckles." Tikal break the shard in half, placing it in the shell on Jackie's necklace. The shell now was a 'shield' for the shard. Then Tikal take the hand of Jackie, placing the shard on it.

"Put the shard in the heart of Knuckles, it will heal him."

Jackie's eyes was wide open. She was thinking about all the memories that Tikal shared with her. A single tear fall of her sad green eye.

"He was alone, tired, and then, Marco..."

"Jackie." said calmly Tikal "I understand you. My father anger was the origin of the extinction of our civilization. Knuckles being the last of us." Tikal take, again, the hand of Jackie. "Look, I know you're scared about this..." Jackie look Tikal in the eyes, "I'm not scared...I'm terrified ! Taking the responsibility of someone..." said Jackie, afraid. "Jackie, I know you can do this. The Gods choose you for your heart, if they trust you to taking of our guardian, then you can do it." Tikal push gently Jackie in front of Knuckles, laying in the ground. "Put the shard on his chest..."Jackie kneel down, doing what Tikal told her to do. " Now, take you're shard in your other hand, and let it closely to your heart." As Jackie was doing so, the two shard glow but while the 'shard of Knuckles' merged with him, starting to healing him, the shard of Jackie, merged in her hand, letting appeared a green mark.

"This mark, when Knuckles is not near you, press it on your chest, closely to your heart. Then think of what you want to say and you will talk with him soul to soul. You can do this to found him to. Finally you will have a 'sixth sense' with him."explain Tikal. "Like I will feel when his hurt and all ?" "Yes" answer simply Tikal.

"Jackie, take care of Knuckles, be there for him, even when he pissed you of, just relax and forgive is stubbornness. But I swear to you that he will never let you down." Said Tikal while she give a hug to Jackie.

"Wow, that sound like a wedding speech. But, I will taking care of him, at least, we're not so different." 'Oh man, that's a little creepy, stupid and gosh I'm so scared..' Jackie taugh.

"Don't worry Jackie, You got this. Besides, you're right Knuckles and you are not so different." With that Tikal disappeared.

Jackie put Knuckles on her bed (with all her strength and more). After that she was so tired that she didn't notice that Knuckles open his eyes.

"Wow, hum Knuckles...hum...""Who are you ? Where am I ?" ask the echidna.

"Euh, hi ! I'm Jackie. Jackie Lynn Thomas. You're in my room in my house, in Echo Creek, far far away of your island, your world..."

"Hi Jackie, I'm Knuckles, Thank you but I have to go...I have to found all the shards of the..." "Master Emeralds?" ask innocently Jackie. "Look Knuckles you need to rest, your body still weak. I think that after 2 weeks or a 3 resting you will be healthy again."said Jackie, calmly.

"Aaaaw, come one, I'm not this tired..."as Knuckles was talking, Jackie grab his torso, pushing him gently to lay on her bed. "I mean, I'm Knuckles the Echidna ! I fight giant robot all days, and sometimes, I even fight evil creature to protect Angel Island and the Master Emeralds." Jackie put her hand on his head, closing his eyes, with her right hand. "Jackie, I'm fine real..."Knuckles fall asleep as Jackie remove her lips from his forehead."

"Looks like a kiss on forehead don't just put asleep babies. Goodnight Knuckles".

Jackie walk to her window, stargazing. She can't believe it. She was in care of an echidna guardian, who was practically killed by her...crush...Marco."

"Marco why ?".She turn to Knuckles. "Knuckles didn't seem to be evil."

|Hekapoo's Castle|

"So we have the blood of the Guardian, but not his Emeralds." Said Hekapoo while she nursed her baby girl. She was like a mini Hekapoo, with big brown eyes and brown her like Marco.

"Don't worry Hpoo, Maria will be fine."


End file.
